Ancestors
by MythicLullaby
Summary: Was Mew Ichigo's pendant solely for mew transformation? During a battle, her pendant is destroyed and exposes the best kept secret of both sides. A 3 million year old soceity...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of its characters. I am just a fan and have very little money. D:_

Prologue

_Earth, three million years ago._

A little girl, about five years of age, was skipping through a field just outside the city walls enjoying the war m weather. Her short pink hair bounced with each step she took, her bright pink eyes were aglow with the joy she felt with in her heart. It was the best day ever, she had just turned five on this very same day, and her family was going to throw her huge party.

_was...That is the word_.

The little girl returned to the city to find it all a hustle and bustle with people running about excitedly. She paid them no mind, '_Wow, Mama was right! It is going to be huge if this many people are excited!'_ she thought joyfully.

She finally returned home when she noticed that the sky was filled with crafts leaving the atmosphere. Still the little girl remained joyful, it seemed that nothing could ruin her mood.

"Mama, Papa!" she called as pushed a door open, "I'm home!"

"Sweetie..." a young woman's voice replied in a soft tone, too soft a tone. The girl's mother walked slowly up to her, and embraced her. "I know you've been looking forward to a party, but something has come up..." The little girl looked into her mother's eyes, seeing nothing but poorly masked pain.

"I'm sorry, but..." The mother started, however she just could not bear to say it.

Sighing heavily, she started over "Honey, let's take a nap first. That way you'll have plenty of energy for the big party."

Needless to say that the girl's joy had been put out like a candle. "But Mama! I want to have fun now!" she whined.

"I'm sorry honey but..." A loud noise filled their delicate and long ears.

Suddenly a large quake overcame the room, the building was beginning to collapse.

The young woman snatched up her daughter and ran for the exit as fast her legs could carry her. Of course she could have flown, or teleported, but the building was too unstable for such things.

Faster, faster! She needed to hurry!

The mother made it out of the building with her crying child, skidding to a halt as she witnessed the entire city collapsing.

Snapping out of it, she remembered the immediate danger and mustered all of her strength to fly.

Before her feet could leave the ground, a large pillar slammed into her as she shielded her child from the blow.

_Black..._

The city vanished from the surface of the Earth, and its people were never heard from again.

* * *

(A/N: Ouch! She'll be feeling that in the morning... Maybe... Maybe not... )


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ TMM and Characters no belong-y to me.

Chapter 1: Inconvenient

It was winter, and the atmosphere of the city was a stark contrast to the cold season. The lights and decorations were aglow as their radiance reflected off the cold white powder that blanketed the city. The city was all a hustle and bustle as people rushed to complete their shopping for the holidays. Amongst the crowd a teenage girl with rich red hair, and a light brown trench coat, hurriedly made her way through. She clutched a small package close to her chest as she weaved in and out of the crowd with cat-like grace. The girl stole a quick glance at her watch; noticing just how late she was for her date she bolted.

A loud explosion, a large quake shook the city sending the people into a panic.

She looks up just in time to see a mushroom cloud billow out just next to the Christmas tree at the center of the city.

_Beep, beep! Beep ,beep! _"Ichigo, listen! The aliens have struck once again, this time they're in Odaiba!" Ichigo reached into her coat pocket and yanked out a golden broach, "Shirogane, I'm on my way!" Her date would unfortunately have to wait, she was going to have _fun _trying to explain this. "Ugh, that Kisshu." Ichigo groaned.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Ichigo transformed in a flash of bright pink light, her red hair turning pink along with her eyes as she donned a set of ebony cat ears and tail.

The snow crunched beneath her red boots as Mew Ichigo made haste towards the attack.

A camera crew was already at the scene of the attack, the reporter held her microphone close as she spoke directly to the camera. "We're here in Odaiba where an explosion has just taken place. Eyewitness have reported seeing three figures flying around, presumably the same ones from the attack on Tokyo to..."

"What is that?" the camera man tilted the camera towards the top of the Christmas tree.

There at the top of tree three figures floated in the wind, confidence and superiority radiating from their relaxed postures. "They'll be here any moment now." the oldest one spoke in a monotonous voice, his light purple hair blowing in the wind as his cold dark eyes observed the people below. "Kisshu, remember to stick to the plan." Pai stated rather coldly to the boy with the emerald colored hair in front of him. Kisshu's golden eyes gave a mischievous glint as he turned to face his comrade, "Don't worry Pai, I know what I must do." Pai found that rather hard to believe since Kisshu was more likely to jump at the first chance to go after _his_ Ichigo than fulfill a mission. "Yeah right, the minute that old hag shows up you'll be all over her!" exclaimed the red head, and youngest member, Tart.

Kisshu rolled his eyes with a slight smirk gracing his face, "It's like what I told Deep Blue..."

"Deep Blue _sama_." Pai interjected sternly.

"Right, there is just something about Ichigo." Kisshu continued without a second thought as he raised his hand for another attack. "She's the most powerful of the Mew Mews, and their leader. If Ichigo were to join us then we would be completely invincible ." his smirk widening slightly.

"What makes you so sure that she'll _want_ to join us?" asked Tart, bemused by the seemingly lack of forethought on his comrade's part.

Kisshu tossed a parasite bomb at the camera crew below them, destroying everything within its blast radius. "Because," Kisshu grinned from the thrill of his attack, "she's more like us than these pathetic humans she protects."

"Just stick to the plan." Pai groaned in irritation.

"Hold it right there!"

The three of them looked down to see Mew Ichigo slightly out of breath and ticked off beyond belief.

"Oi, Kitten you're early! You know, I don't like hasty girls." said Kisshu with a cocky grin.

"Shut up! I'm busy today! So let's fight and get it done!" She hollered at the three aliens above her.

Kisshu floated slightly closer, his grin slowly fading, "I don't get it."

"You don't get what?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Why is it you protect these humans?"

"Why?" Ichigo started, confused by his question "Because you want to extinguish all of us!"

Kisshu's eyes focused on her, a desperate smile forced its way onto his face, "_Us_? You've got be joking!"

Ichigo was slightly taken back by his remark ,"What?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know!" If he was going to show her the truth, it had to be now. "You've become more like us than a human!" Kisshu proclaimed.

His words struck something in Ichigo, completely catching her off guard. With her eyes focused intently on Kisshu, she held a gloved hand to her heart.

"You can't communicate your feelings to the humans." Kisshu said with a matter of fact tone. "No matter how hard you work, the humans call you a trouble maker." His expression softened, "How many times do I have to tell you? Fight with us!"

A knot formed in Ichigo's throat from his words, '_Why...Why me?' _she groaned inwardly.

In one swift boost of confidence, Ichigo swallowed the knot "Stop trying to fool me!"

Kisshu jumped back at her sudden outburst.

"That... doesn't matter to me." She lowered her head as her rage began to build up, a bright blue light began to flow around her. "That is not why I am doing this!"

"Hey it's working!" Tart cheered as the energy around Ichigo began to increase.

" As if you could understand! I'm not working to be praised!" with that the energy around her erupted, summoning the Mew Aqua hidden within the Christmas tree.

Kisshu was thoroughly paralyzed by her last statement, he could feel something start to crack from within him. Pai floated closer to him, "Excellent job, Kisshu."

"Yeah, I have to congratulate you as well!" Tart floated down to join his comrades.

Kisshu was unresponsive, his long ears cast downwards in saddened expression.

"Kisshu, what's wrong?"

His gaze never leaving Ichigo, "Why.. Why don't you get it?" Kisshu pleaded in a barely audible whisper.

Pai and Tart were taken back by what he said. "You fool, you were serious?"

"I thought you were joking!" exclaimed Tart.

A bright light shone from the Christmas Tree.

The mew aqua hidden its bark began to radiate in response to Ichigo's intense emotions, nearly blinding the warriors.

"Quick! The mew aqua!" Pai shouted as he and his comrades rushed to collect their prize.

"Pudding Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Yellow energy encased the mew aqua in a gelatinous shell, catching the aliens off guard.

Ichigo soon finding herself surrounded by her friends and team mates who were ready for anything.

Well... At least that is what they thought.

The aliens' demeanors quickly changed from surprise to satisfaction as a knowing smirk graced their elf-like features.

"Oi, Thanks for the help!" Tart exclaimed reclining back in mid air.

Ichigo was about to retort when suddenly the mew aqua began to increase in size, bolts of lightning began to shoot from its center.

Silence from shock fell over the Mew Mews as the Mew Aqua continued to grow. Heavy foot falls disturbed the silence, "Destroy the pudding! If the Mew Aqua absorbs any more energy, it will take out the entire city!" Ryou's voice rang out from behind.

"But Pudding can only make it, na no da!" the little girl's voice filled with worry.

Zakuro placed a comforting, yet firm hand on Pudding's shoulder "Then we'll just have to attack it."

Laughter sounded from above the team, "As if we would let that happen!" Kisshu drew his sais and led the attack.

His golden eyes lit up suddenly, "Hey Kitten, if this knocks you out I am going to you with me but not the others!" With a wicked grin he unleashed a massive shock wave at the Mew Mews.

_'I could easily block that if only I could...NO! I can't, I'll be seen!'_ Ichigo's thoughts raced around in a panicked state.

_'Crap! I can't avoid it!'_

She braced herself for impact, clenching her eyes shut.

_SHLING!_

The sound of metal filled the air.

When she opened her eyes the Blue Knight stood before her as he blocked Kisshu's attack.

That was it for Kisshu, "Why must you always interfere!" he growled, baring his fangs, "Ichigo is _mine!_"

He dove straight for the Blue Knight, posed for the kill. There was nothing the Blue Knight could do since he was still fending off the previous attack.

_'I can't let my mission end like this!'_

Pink flash, and the sound of metal on metal.

Kisshu would've pierced his kitten's lovely neck had he not pulled away in that split second.

That was all the Blue Knight needed, a split second to repel the blast and slash his opponent across the chest.

The Mew Aqua bomb vanished...

Time stood still as the boy with emerald hair collapsed in a red pool, his hands reaching desperately for his kitten.

However she was nowhere to be found, as was the Blue Knight.

"..._Ichi...Ichigo_..." Kisshu called out as his comrades came to his aid.

His world turned dark.

_"Poor Kid..."_

_"He's your descendant, aren't you going to help him?"_

_"This is helping..."_

* * *

_A/N _Hearing voices, eh? Kisshu?

I could use some tips here... For example: Was it too descriptive, too long, too short, etc.? (Thanks! :D )

P.S: I know I had just published yesterday but I had been working on this story for a while, so it might be updated at a relatively quick pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM nor its characters, except for the ones that I made for this story.

**Chapter 2: Sentimental Value**

Silence, silence was all she hard, with the exception of the occasional squeak from the cot beneath her. The basement was cold and dark without the flashing computer screens; the only source of light came dimly from a body length glass pod in front of her. Ichigo gently rubbed her throat where a bruise in the shape of her pendant had formed. She was lucky that was the only damage she had received for her pendant had taken most of the blow.

_The pendant..._

A red gloved hand grasped the damaged jewelry which shimmered faintly before her.

It is true that her fellow team mates also had pendants, but hers is special. It didn't grant her any special powers except the ability to transform, but it held a high sentimental value. No other material object in this world held more importance to her than this pendant.

_'It has been so many years... and yet my body does not know it... Mom, Dad...'_ Tears filled Ichigo's magenta eyes, her cat ears and tail tucked in. _'He doesn't remember anything!'_ Her crying became audible, but was immediately interrupted by a firm hand being placed on her shoulder. Pale blue eyes gazed at her with concern from behind long blonde hair.

"I will protect you." The Blue Knight stated simply, as if the line had been rehearsed. He said it like a broken record every time they met, not knowing why he said it. Unknowing that every time those words passed his lips they pierced Ichigo's heart like daggers. The Blue was just a shell, he had no memory of his past. The only thing that kept him moving was a deeply embedded, and unexplainable need to protect Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, she removed the hand from her shoulder and turned to face him. "Stop that!" Ichigo's voice echoed through the basement. "You are only a shell, so why do you keep acting like you remember me?"

"I remember, you're the one I will..."

"Why do you protect me? Who am I to you?" Her voice cracking a bit.

The Blue Knight lowered his long ears in confusion as the usually strong willed Mew Leader broke down in front of him. "Who am I to you? I know you have the ans..."

"Ichigo that is enough, we both know that." came Ryou's voice from atop of the basement stairs. "Obviously your throat is fine if you can shout like that." Ryou verbally noted as he and Keiichiro turned on the computers to begin a very unique procedure.

"Pay him no mind Miss Ichigo, you just had him worried because you vanished from the battle." Keiichiro calmly spoke to her as helped Ichigo into the glass pod.

Ichigo's temper was not soothed by his kind words as Ryou continued to gripe, "I mean seriously, do you realize what could've happened?" Ryou reached into the pod and snatched the pendant from Ichigo's hand. "Hey! Give that back you jerk!" Ichigo fumed. Ryou looked back at her with an expression of exasperation, "I'm going to fix it for you, idiot. Although it won't be as sturdy as before."

"By the way could you please tell your bodyguard to go home. Unless, you want him to see your naked body." Ryou said with false sincerity in his voice.

"What! I am not gonna let you strip me, pervert!"

Keiichiro grabbed Ichigo's shoulders as she was about to lunge at Ryou, "Relax Miss Ichigo, he is only joking." After wrestling the enraged cat girl back into the pod, he looked over his shoulder at the Blue Knight. "I am sorry sir, but I am afraid that you'll have to leave."

The Blue Knight glanced towards Ichigo, still very confused.

"It is alright, you can return home now." Ichigo said as the pod's lid slid automatically shut. Her cheeks still flushed with anger and embarrassment as shut her eyes for long nap.

With a shrug, the Blue Knight vanished.

"Hey Keiichiro, look what I got!" Ryou teased waving Ichigo's pendant around before placing it on the desk.

"That is enough, Ryou." Keiichiro sighed.

* * *

After the battle in Odaiba, the following day had been calm as if there wasn't a war between two species of sentient beings. That calm night, the breeze gently caressed the cold steel legs of Tokyo Tower and gently blew the hair of its three visitors. Sitting high on one of the tower's beams, the three watched the humans below them. One of them had golden eyes that were framed by her long brown pigtails. "Ya know, I never imagined that Deep Blue would return after the incident." Her voice rang through the clear night.

"Hmm... I thought that this is what you would want; revenge. Am I right Ana'rize?" The eldest of the three inquired coldly while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her violet hair.

A large grin cause Ana'rize's long ears to lift up in amusement, "Oh come off your high horse Cake. I know that both you and Cinnamon want the exact same thing as me."

After hearing her name, the youngest member looked up from the cityscape. "Well, whatever. I only agreed to this because the two of you would be lost without me." Cinnamon said presumptuously, brushing her short ginger hair out of her forest green eyes.

Ana'rize abruptly pulled Cinnamon into a tight hug, "Aw, she is so cute! Hey Cake, can we keep her?"

Cake gave a bored shrug, "Sure, but you'll have to take care of her that means walking, feeding, and bathing."

"_Excuse me!_" exclaimed Cinnamon as she attempted to get of Ana'rize's death grip. "I am not a pet!"

"Isn't it cute?"

"_IT?_" Cinnamon's fuse was becoming shorter by the second. "Who is an _IT_?"

"Oh great, Cake you made it angry!" Ana'rize gave Cake a mock glare. "Me? What did I do?" Cake asked with an apathetic shake of her head.

Cinnamon's anger exploded as her fangs pierced her friend's forearm.

"SHE BIT ME!"

"Be glad that it was all I did!" Cinnamon yelled pulling two red yo-yo like weapons, which prompted Ana'rize to draw her twin blades. "Bring it on, munchkin!"

Before the fight could begin, Cake summoned her large metal fan and with two swift smacks to the head, it was over. "Listen, it is time for us to leave." Cake said, pointing to the sunrise "We must return home now or the others will notice."

Ana'rize looked disappointed as she stole one final glance at the city below, "I was hoping to see him one more time. Hmm...Poor kid." With that said the three of them disappeared in a blink of an eye to return to base. Well, at least two of them went back.

* * *

Ryou and Keiichiro were hard at work for nearly a day; the procedure was going well. It had started off with several bumps, but they had expected that since they were using a hybrid technology from two different worlds.

Ichigo's pod glowed peacefully as she slept with in it.

Ryou was working vigorously on the damaged pendant, careful not to upset what remained of it.

"Keiichiro, start getting her out of that thing; I think I have repaired it." Ryou stated groggily rubbing his eyes after several hours.

"You _think_ that you repaired it?" Keiichiro began to hesitantly open the pod.

Ryou groaned, "There is no way to tell with this ancient thing unless we test it."

The light in the pod began to brighten as the lid slid open, and a woman's soft voice filled the room.

"Exspectata ut posterus meus filia. Spero ut vos mos planto plurrimi of sulum dies**.**"

A delicate and yet clawed hand grasped the edge of the pod, and Ichigo slowly pulled herself out.

Her long ears drooped with exhaustion as a loud yawn revealed her porcelain white fangs. Ichigo stood up slowly stood up, her crystal pink cat eyes blinked in an attempt to adjust to the light. Ichigo, the proud and strong willed leader of the Mew Mews, bore a similar appearance to the Cyniclon invaders. However, her skin was now a light tan in place of the usual pallor.

"I see you still haven't changed the pod's awakening message." Ryou muttered as he finished the final touches, flicking a strand of blonde hair out of the way.

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked, taking a seat next to Ryou with her arms crossed." I love hearing Mom's voice when I wake up, it is the only time I can hear it ever since I started this mission."

Ryou held the pendant up to the light above the desk to give it one last exam. "Hmm..." Ryou handed the pendant back to Ichigo, "Give it a try." Ryou pulled Keiichiro away from Ichigo, and took a few steps back.

"Wait, why did you just..."

"Just try it already!" Ryou shouted from across the basement.

"How did you get over there so fast?" Ichigo's mind was thoroughly baffled.

"NOW!"

"Uh... Ok!" Ichigo held the pendant to her chest," humanus vultus!"

Her body emitted an intense glow; her ears, claws, and fangs returned to human proportions.

Ichigo glanced over herself, nothing was out of place, she was completely human.

Keiichiro sighed in relief, the repairs had in fact succeeded and no one had died. "Miss Ichigo, I believe it would be a good idea for you to return to the others. They have been so worried about you."

"Yeah, that might be best." Ichigo forced a smile as she thought about all the questions with which she will be bombarded.

Ryou watched as his to comrades left the basement when a thought suddenly plowed through his mind.

_'Crap! I made a mistranslation!"_ Ryou started to call out, however the other two had already left.

* * *

A/N: The language they're speaking is supposed to be latin, however I am having problems with the translations.

So if anyone has any advice, I would love to hear from you. :D

Edit: No Kisshu did not die, I will be covering his story in the next chapter along with Ana'rize's tale (part 1). I thought that I should just mention that since some seem to have thought so.

I love to read reviews, so don't hesitate to do so. 3


End file.
